My U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,805 describes sailboat rigging rod terminal fittings for receiving and retaining the heads of tensioned metal rigging rods which are widely used as standing rigging because of their ability to resist breakage caused by fatigue due to vibration, which usually occurs at the major stress point where the rod enters the fitting. However, if it is desired to make the rigging as light and small as possible, both to decrease weight aloft and to decrease wind resistance, in order to increase boat performance, there is the increased danger that breakage may occur. If it does, it usually occurs without warning and causes extensive damage to the boat mast and rigging. For this reason, conservative design practice dictates that standing rigging be made heavier and larger than the minimum desired, with the result that boat performance suffers.
Accordingly, it is a major object of the present invention to provide a novel sailboat rigging rod terminal fitting which makes it possible to use rigging rod or the like of lighter weight and smaller size than is conventional, in order to improve boat performance.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a terminal fitting which makes the associated rigging rod less subject to breakage.
It is still another object of the invention to provide such a terminal fitting in which breakage of the rod or the like is less likely to occur without warning.